Prince Charming
by Tracey
Summary: Relena is a supermodel. Heero is a sucessful actor. What happens when they hate each other? Can a love spring up from that hate? Read and find out...plz r


Prince Charming  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW  
  
AN: Okay, I know I said that I'd work on the other stories I asked you to tell me which was better, but I   
need Sandy Smith's approval for the hickey one as we wrote it together ^^ so in the mean-time, enjoy this,   
k??  
  
Relena sat patiently in her chair, smiling slightly, as she watched her reflection. Someone was applying   
blush to her face, another combing her hair, and one more, her friend and manager, Duo Maxwell, was   
telling her all her appointments she had that day.   
  
"Okay, so, Rel, you have a book signing at eleven till twelve, then, we'll head to Pierre's for lunch, then   
head to your photo session, okay?" Duo asked, reading off 'her' agenda.   
  
"Fine with me," Relena replied.   
  
"Oh yeah, these came for you too!" Duo said, placing down the book and handed Relena a bouquet of   
flowers.   
  
"From who?" Relena asked puzzled. Picking up the card, she threw them down in disgust. "Ew, Heero   
Yuy sent them!"  
  
Duo picked them up, laughing, and said, "you still haven't forgiven him for his little prank on you during   
the last movie you worked on, did you?"  
  
"NO!" Relena said, sniffing. "It wasn't fair. I didn't do ANYTHING to him, and he goes and places a   
pail of paint over my trailer door."  
  
"But, I still have to say, you look cute in pink paint."  
  
"Duo, please," Relena rolled her eyes, then stood. She was all finished. "At least I haven't gotten back at   
him yet."  
  
"Is that what you're planning to do?" Duo asked, reading the card. " 'Dearest Relena'…" He rose an   
eyebrow. "He's after ya."  
  
"I can see that, Duo," Relena exclaimed, and sat down on her trailer couch. As a model, she was expected   
to look her best all the time. She had recently written an autobiography and was going to a book signing   
because of it. She was asked last year to do a movie with another famous actor.   
  
That actor was Heero Yuy.  
  
Slipping on her heels, Relena asked, "what time is it now?"  
  
"About ten. We better get going. The signing is in downtown New York." Duo's voice replied. His cell   
phone rang and he asked a quick "hello?" before turning away from Relena.   
  
Looking up, she watched Duo talk. Smiling, she wondered how their friendship would've been if they   
hadn't known each other beforehand. Duo was an old friend of hers from childhood, who had recently   
gotten into the business through his father by being a manager. His cousin, Lucretiza Noin, was Relena's   
older brother's manager.   
  
"Rel, we've got good and bad news here," Duo's voice brought Relena crashing down to reality.   
  
"What's wrong?" Relena asked.   
  
"Your mother just called…she's taking Zechs to Hawaii for a shooting there. They'll be gone a week"—  
  
"YES!" Relena hollered, jumping up and down. "I'M FREE!"  
  
"Not exactly. She uh…wants me to monitor your behavior the whole two weeks, and take down notes   
about how you're doing."  
  
Sighing, Relena fell back onto the couch, "I knew it was too good to be true."  
  
"…but we can wing it."  
  
Looking up at Duo's words, Relena jumped up and hugged him. "Duo, you're the greatest!"  
  
Grinning, Duo looked around the room, and laughed, "Who's the best?? I know, I know."  
  
  
  
Heero hit his alarm clock as Hilde opened his drapes to his room.   
  
"Rise and shine, Mr. Yuy, sir!" Hilde's chirpy voice mad Heero groan and stuff his head under his   
pillow, turning over.   
  
"Heero, you need to get up. First, you have your photo shoot for 'Death is Only the Beginning' and then   
Sunrise wants to talk to you about doing a voice characteristic," Hilde smiled, poking Heero's shoulder.   
  
"And after lunch?"   
  
Hilde smiled. 'He's at least listening today…'  
  
"Dinner with the cast and crew of"—  
  
"Don't even say it…it's with Relena, right?" he grumbled.   
  
Hilde's smile fell off her face. "Er—yes, sir. She sent you something."  
  
Heero's ear pricked as he heard Hilde say she sent something. Crawling out from under the covers, he   
asked, "what did she send?"  
  
"Um…this," Hilde answered weakly, holding up a pair of old socks and a note attached to it, saying   
'don't even try, Yuy….this is WAR! —Relena Peacecraft'.  
  
Heero smirked and took it from Hilde. Tossing it across the room, he said, "I guess I add that to my   
collection." (Camera swivels to other side of the room) There is a pile of socks, notes, pranks, and more in   
a heap by Heero's closest.   
  
"She hasn't forgiven you for your prank?" Hilde muttered more to herself, but Heero answered.   
  
"Yeah. Out, Hilde, I'm getting ready."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Hilde said, and left his room, shutting the door behind her.   
  
Heero ighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair, and pulled out soemthing from his drawer. It was a   
framed photograph, and he traced the frame with his free hand.   
  
"Relena…why do you keep pushing ME away?" He muttered, and sighed. "I keep trying…"  
  
  
  
Relena held her coffee cup tightly in one hand, while used the other to shake and sign autographs as she   
was pushed through the crowd of fans.   
  
'Gee…I never knew I had this much of an impression on people.' She thought, and then climbed into her   
limo.   
  
"So? Are we gonna blow this party-pooper?" Duo asked from the front.   
  
Relena took a millisecond to think. "Yeah…screw my photo session, tell them I'm not feeling well. I   
want to go shopping…and then teach you how to rollerblade."  
  
"Me?" Duo squeaked, his fingers mid-punch on the phone. "Rollerblade?"  
  
"Yeah," Relena laughed. She then pointed ahead. "There's a Sally's!! STOP THERE!!"  
  
Duo sighed and muttered, "women. Can't take 'em anywhere."  
  
"I heard that!" Relena retorted, smacking him on his shoulder playfully. "Come on, you have to carry all   
my bags!"  
  
Duo groaned, but nearly after three hours, they returned to the limo and collapsed. Relena was grinning   
and still excited about the amount of clothes she had purchased at a sale, and Duo was moaning about   
how much his feet hurt.   
  
"I think we should get going back home…" Duo trailed off, sighing.   
  
"Yeah," Relena replied.   
  
They were passing by another store when Relena called out, "SALE!"  
  
Duo groaned…that could only mean one thing…  
  
  
  
Heero walked down the empty sidewalk, Hilde hurrying behind him. She had learned never to walk   
beside him, it was bad publicity.   
  
Heero paused as he went in a music store, and after a few minutes, he came back out with a package.   
Hilde looked at him questionably.   
  
"A new CD," he shrugged, and they continued around the corner when Hilde bumped into his back.   
  
"Mr. Yuy, sir?" she asked, timidly.   
  
"Stay here, Hilde," he said, and walked up to a young woman with blonde-brown hair.   
  
Relena looked up in surprise as he came nearer. "What are you doing here?" She asked him hotly.   
  
"Shopping. It's a free country," he replied, smirking slightly.   
  
Relena flushed. "Yeah…" she said softly. "Guess I forgot that…"  
  
"Listen, I am really sorry for what the tabloids posted, I sued the company, you shouldn't get hassled by   
them about you and me going out or whatnot," Heero started, running a hand through his hair, trying to   
get it to straighten out. "Dammit."   
  
"What?" She asked, watching him. "Leave it — I like your hair that way." She grabbed his wrist and   
pulled his hand down. Her eyes met his, and his met hers…  
  
A car honked and she let go of his wrist, stepping back. "Well, uh…I better go." She stuttered, and   
turned to go when Heero grabbed her upper arm.   
  
"Join me for dinner? Tonight, please?" he asked, something flickering in his usual cold eyes that were so   
famous.   
  
Relena's heart did a flip in her stomach. "S—Sure…"  
  
"Six-thirty, I'll see you then at your apartment," He asked.   
  
"Make it seven, and you got yourself a deal," Relena grinned, and then walked away. She got into her   
limo, and an amused Duo began bombarding her with questions.   
  
"I thought you hated him, Rel," Duo asked, munching on some chips Relena treated him for helping her.   
  
"Yeah, so did I," she murmured, watching him slowly shrink as the car sped away. "So did I."  
  
  
  
Heero nearly leaped for joy when she said yes. He scrowled at himself and wondered what had gotten into   
him.   
  
'Now why'd you go do that? Shit…' he muttered to himself, but all the while he felt happier…like   
something lifted of his chest.   
  
Turning the corner, he saw Hilde waiting for him, just where he left her. She looked up and smiled.   
  
"Hilde, what are you doing tonight?" Heero suddenly asked out of the blue as they walked through a park.   
  
"Me? Nothing, sir…" Hilde began, obviously surprised at the question.   
  
"Come on, I've known you for three years now, the name is Heero. And well…I was thinking…why   
don't you go out tonight?"  
  
Hilde stopped walking and stared at Heero in disbelief. "You're kidding??"  
  
"No," Heero said, turning around. "I haven't been the nicest guy here, so I figured…never mind." He   
went back to being cold, his voice back to monotone. "If you want, you can stay and do paperwork upstairs   
while I go out."  
  
"NO!" Hilde's outburst shocked him. But what shocked him more was when she hugged him around the   
middle. "Thank you, sir!" She then smiled and pulled back. "You're the greatest!"  
  
They then walked back to his limo in silence. But again, Heero felt strangely better.   
  
'Must be the weather,' he finally concluded, but in the back of his head, he knew he was wrong.  
  
  
  
Relena hurried around her room in her underwear, looking for something to wear.   
  
"I must find something that'll shock him…something pretty…" She stopped suddenly as she mouthed   
what she just said.   
  
"HEY, REL! YOU OKAY??" Duo's voice came through her closed door.   
  
"I'm fine," she called back, then sat on her bed. "Why do I want my worst enemy to look at me? Think   
I'm pretty. Is…he really not my hate?"  
  
She finally got up and chose a long, ankle-length baby blue dress that had a halter-top. She then opened   
her balcony door, and walked onto the terrace. As she lived on the top floor, her mother had requested the   
rooftop too. So, there they made a small garden complete with patio.   
  
Duo came out of another doorway to lead into the kitchen. As he opened the door, the light flooded the   
gardens, and luminated Relena leaning against the railing, looking down at the city below her.   
  
Closing the door, he walked up behind her. They both looked over the edge for a while in silence, before   
Relena asked, "can it be I like him?"  
  
"I guess so," Duo replied, turning to face her. She was looking down at the street, watching mini-cars go   
this way and that, their headlights and lights from apartments the only light in the dark.   
  
Relena said nothing as a warm breeze swept some of the strands of her hair around. Sighing, she slowly   
backed away then lay down on the soft grass. Duo did the same thing, laying down beside her.   
  
"Something's on your mind, what is it?" He asked, looking over at her. She smiled a bit and turned her   
head to face him.   
  
"I used to hate Heero….but now…I dunno how I feel," she began. "Sometimes I just want to hit him so   
hard, because he always mocks me or glares at me with his eyes…but then…"  
  
Duo waited for her to go on. He listened intently, trying to understand what she was getting at.   
  
"But then, there are times I just want to hug him and never let go…like this afternoon, when I held his   
hand, and we were looking at each other. It was like no one was there except us. I'm so confused!"  
  
She rolled onto her stomach and played with a little flower patch near her head. Resting her head on her   
hand, she sat staring at flowers until she heard Duo get up.   
  
Looking up, she asked him, "do you have any advice?"  
  
Duo looked down at her; she was like a little sister to him. Smiling a bit, he got down on his knees and   
smiled at her. Brushing a stray piece of hair from her face, he said, "I think you're in love, Rel." before he   
got up and left.   
  
'In love…' his words echoed in her ears. She watched him head back inside the kitchen, and she   
wondered how her crazy, goofy friend could be so serious at times…  
  
And so right.  
  
  
  
Heero found the door to her apartment and knocked on it curtly. When it opened, he expected Relena to   
answer it, but he found himself staring at a young man, his age, with a long braid down his back.   
  
"Rel will be with ya in a minute. I'll go get her. Sit," he said, then closed the door behind Heero. "I'm   
Duo Maxwell, Relena's manager. You must be her date, Heero Yuy…she's a keeper, don't blow it."  
  
He then walked back outside, and after a few seconds, Relena appeared behind Duo. She looked great to   
Heero. He stood, staring at her, his mouth slightly open in an 'O'. Blinking rapidly, he brought out from   
behind him a bouquet of flowers and handed them to her.   
  
Relena smiled sweetly at him, before setting them down on a near-by table. Heero offered Relena his arm,   
and she took it. Before they left the apartment, Duo called, "have fun, kids! And be back before midnight,   
Relena! Or you'll turn into a pumpkin!"  
  
Relena laughed and Heero simply glared at the loud-mouth.   
  
"How can you stand him as your manager?" Heero asked her in his limo. They sat in the back, an equal   
distance apart.   
  
"Duo has been my friend longer than a manager. He always cheers me up when I'm down, that's how I   
can stand him," Relena replied softly, staring out the limo window. She could see Heero's reflection   
through the window, and she flushed slightly. He wore a white pressed shirt with the two top buttons   
undone and a black jacket over it. He was wearing formal dress pants, but on him, they seemed so casual.   
  
"So, where are we going?" Relena asked, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Um...anywhere really. Do you have anything in mind?" Heero asked her. He was nervously tugging on   
the ends of his jacket sleeves.   
  
"For once, I want to be like a normal teenager," she sighed so quietly, she was sure Heero wouldn't catch   
her. But she was mistaken.   
  
Grinning, which was a very rare sight indeed, he turned to his driver, "WuFei, to Vito's and then to the   
Fair."  
  
Gasping, Relena spun on her seat to face him, but he took her hand and kissed it. "Your wish is my   
command, Cinderella."  
  
Blushing, Relena took her hand out of Heero's grasp and placed it in her lap. "Thank you." She said   
slowly and quietly. "I've never been a normal teenager before."  
  
Heero just grinned and took her hand out of her lap. "Don't thank me. I don't usually do this."  
  
She looked up, and nodded, before looking back down.   
  
  
  
After they ate some pizza at Vito's, they decided to not go to the fair. Instead, they took a walk to the   
near-by Museum.   
  
Walking through the dark corridors of the Dinosaur fossils, then to the Jewel room, and finally the aqua-  
marine room, where they watched little fish and eels swim by. They stood side-by-side, enjoying each   
other's company.   
  
"Ooh, look at that one!" Relena cried, pointing to a small, yellow-and-pink striped fish. "Poor fella, all   
alone, no one to swim with."  
  
"He's not alone, look," Heero replied her, pulling her closer to him, so she was standing in front. She   
could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and it sent chills down her spin. He laid his head close to her   
ear and pointed behind the little fish. "Just watch."  
  
They stayed like that for awhile, watching another fish, identical to that one, come up behind it, pausing   
next to the yellow one, and they then took off together.   
  
"He was waiting for the right one," Heero said, still holding on to her. Relena relaxed in his arms by this   
time, and was reluctant to move, but Heero's arms were firmly holding her in place. Realizing he didn't   
want to let go too, they stayed like that, watching the other fish swim around.   
  
The blue lights from inside the water tank cast an eerie glow around the corridor, the hall twisting and   
turning. Relena finally said after a few more minutes, "we should head to the next one."  
  
"Yeah," Heero agreed, pulling out a small map. "Astronomy?"  
  
"Yes, I love the stars!" Relena nodded and they moved out of each other's embrace. Relena suddenly felt   
cold, and she found herself missing Heero's heat against her.   
  
'Stop it,' she chided herself.   
  
  
  
Once they got to the Astronomy tower, they found themselves watching a Meteor shower that was due   
that night. Even though there weren't a lot of people, they felt secluded from everyone in their own little   
corner of the tower, watching the meteors poor down, grazing the sky, making them look like shooting   
stars.   
  
(AN: hey, if any of you have the move Casper or songs from it, I suggest you listen to the song "One Last   
Wish" it happens right before Casper turns into a human! It sets the mood!)  
  
Heero placed his arm around Relena's shoulders, and pulled her closer.   
  
"Do you think meteors are like stars…you could wish on them and have it come true?" Relena asked him.   
  
"I dunno. Why don't you find out?" Heero replied to her, looking back up at the meteors.   
  
Relena closed her eyes and thought real hard…'please, come true,' she thought over and over again after   
she had made her wish. Once she opened her eyes, Heero was staring at her.   
  
"You know something about love?" He asked her, then looked back up. "It comes in a moment, and if you   
wait too long…"  
  
"The moment will just…" Relena supplied.   
  
"Pass," they answered at the same time. They stared at each other, slowly leaning in closer, until they   
were millimeters apart. Relena closed her eyes, and so did Heero…their lips nearly touched, and as soon   
as they did, Relena felt a shock run throughout her body. She placed her arms around Heero's neck,   
pulling them into a tighter embrace as his own arms went around her waist.   
  
Once they broke apart, they were still locked together, staring at each other in shock. Heero chuckled   
suddenly. "I thought you hated me. What happened?"  
  
"I found my Prince Charming in you," Relena replied, as they kissed again.   
  
Everything was perfect. And the paparazzi got the most cutest picture too — them in a tight embrace, lip   
to lip, with the meteor shower surrounding them like a frame.   
  
Once they broke apart again, the paparazzi going unnoticed, Heero asked her once more, "did you get   
your wish?"  
  
"Yeah, and a whole lot more," she replied, as they held hands, watching the rest of the meteor shower.   
"You know, I won't forget you for the pink paint."  
  
"Oh? And just how do you plan to get back at me?" Heero asked her, amused.   
  
"I think a paintball fight should finish it off, wadda say?" Relena grinned at him, leaning her head on his   
shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, think yellow would look good on you too," Heero answered her. they then stayed like that, in   
silence, watching the remnants of the meteor shower. The two lovers in the most perfect way they could be   
in.   
  
With each other.   



End file.
